Nebby
Nebby '(Japanese: 'ほしぐもちゃん Hoshigumo-chan) is a recurring Pokémon character in the anime, who was rescued by Lillie sometime prior to the events of Adventures in Paradise! History Prior to the events of Adventures in Paradise!, Nebby was discovered by a scientist named Mohn, who was researching the existence of Ultra Space. Cosmog accidentally opened an Ultra Wormhole, which Mohn travelled through. Unable to sustain the Wormhole, Cosmog closed it, trapping Mohn in Ultra Space. Years later, Cosmog was found by Lillie, daughter of the Aether Foundations boss. Lillie took a shine to Cosmog, nicknaming it Nebby, and the two began playing together. However, after learning that Lusamine planned on draining Cosmog's energy to reach Ultra Space, Lillie decided to escape Aether Paradise and take Nebby along too. However, as the two made their escape, they were confronted by a group of Aether Foundation Employees. Nebby was able to use its powers to transport the two to Melemele Island, although it was severely weakened as a result. Professor Burnet later found the two unconscious on the beach and took them to her husband's lab. Nebby first appeared as a Cosmog in An Electrifying Entrance!, where it was shown briefly at the end of the episode inside Lillie's bag, although its existence was kept a secret from Lewis and Mars. Nebby was revealed to Lewis, Mars and Luna at the end of the next episode, after it escaped from Lillie's bag and went exploring. In Flocking to the Rescue!, ''Lewis saved it from a flock of wild Spearow, earning both its and Lillie's respect in the process. In ''A Blooming Future!, ''after Nebby had gotten lost in Melemele Meadow, Lillie revealed that a group of people were trying to take Nebby away. In ''Secret of the Lake!, ''Nebby discovers an entrance to the Lake of the Sunne and witnesses a new Cosmog being born at its centre. After this Cosmog was caught by Lewis, Nebby expressed its delight at a new friend. While the group encountered Team Skull yet again, Nebby was stolen and taken to Po Town. In ''A Team Skull Takeover! ''and ''The Shady Past of the Shady House!, the group, along with Acerola and Nanu, launch an assault on Team Skull's base in Po Town, ending with Lewis rescuing Nebby after defeating Guzma in battle. In Breaking the Limits!, Nebby, along with Lillie, are captured by members of the Aether Foundation and taken to Aether Paradise, where Lusamine imprisons Nebby. In The Cracking Dimensions!, Lusamine successfully drains both Nebby and Lewis' Cosmog of their power, using it to open several Ultra Wormholes across Alola. Severely weakened as a result of this, Nebby evolved into Cosmoem in order to conserve its energy. During the events of Altar Ascension!, Nebby, along with Lewis and Lillie, reaches the top of the Altar of the Sunne and Moone. After being exposed to the energy hidden inside the Altar, Nebby evolved into Lunala, alongside Lewis' Cosmoem, who evolved into Solgaleo. The two then faced off against Necrozma, who had emerged through an Ultra Wormhole after defeating Lusamine and Guzma. During the battle, Nebby was pinned down by Necrozma, who absorbed Nebby into its body, transforming into Dawn Wings Necrozma. Necrozma, controlling Nebby's body, then escaped through a Wormhole. In the following episode, Nebby was forced to fight Lewis' Solgaleo and was able to keep the Sunne Pokémon at bay. Nebby was able to separate from Necrozma after Lillie attempted to use a Z-Move with it in order to remind it of their bond. After separating, Nebby attacked Necrozma using Malicious Moonraze Maelstrom. Nebby, alongside Lewis' Solgaleo and Aipom, as well as the Ultra Recon Squad's Poipole, battled Necrozma, who had transformed into Ultra Necrozma, once again atop Megalo Tower. With their combined powers, the group managed to take down Necrozma and restore light to both Alola and Ultra Megalopolis. It was after this battle that Nebby and Mohn were reunited. Nebby later assisted in the battle against the Ultra Beasts in The Mother Beast of All Battles!. It, alongside Solgaleo, opened an Ultra Wormhole to send the Beasts back to their own worlds. In The Sun, the Moon, the Goodbye!, following a battle with a Guzzlord that had wandered back into Alola, Lillie and Lewis decided that it was best if Nebby and Solgaleo travelled through Ultra Space to ensure that the remaining Ultra Beasts return home safely. Bidding farewell to Lillie, Nebby and Solgaleo opened an Ultra Wormhole and entered Ultra Space. It made a final appearance in SM156, where it was seen watching Lewis and Lillie's reunion, along with Solgaleo. Personality and characteristics Nebby has been shown since its debut to be an innately excitable and curious Pokémon. Despite Lillie's constant pleas to stay in her bag, it frequently leaves to explore new areas, although this often leads it into trouble. Despite not being her Pokémon, Nebby has a very close relationship with Lillie, as she had rescued it from Lusamine. This bond was so powerful that the two were able to perform a Z-Move together, despite Lillie not being Nebby's Trainer. After being rescued by Lewis in Flocking to the Rescue!, ''Nebby grew attached to him as well. This shows that Nebby grows close to those that help and protect it. Upon meeting Lewis' Cosmog in ''Secret of the Lake!, the two were often seen playing together, despite their different personalities. As a Cosmoem, it's personality changed completely. It became emotionless and quiet, although still maintaining its liking for Lillie. Upon evolving into Lunala, Nebby became much calmer than it was as a Cosmog, but retained its friendly characteristics to Lillie and other Pokémon. It's closeness with Lewis' Cosmog, who had evolved into Solgaleo by this point, was also unchanged. The two worked together to try and stop Necrozma, showing that Nebby has great camaraderie. Moves used As Lunala mod 4}}|0=Teleport|1=Moongeist Beam|2=Ice Beam|3=Moonblast|4=Psychic}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Teleport|1=Moongeist Beam|2=Ice Beam|3=Moonblast|4=Psychic}}}} Z Moves used mod 4}}|0=Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Menacing Moonraze Maelstrom}}}}